powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther (Grid Series)
Luther is leader of the Dark Lords in the The Grid Series and a Major Villain in Power Rangers: Angel Force, he is comparable to the Religion's Rouge Angel: Lucifer, Luther is revived bound to Zodiark in Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates where he is reunited with his Twin Brother and Lover: Mikhail. Appearance Personality Luther was once the most beautiful Celestial in all of existence. The Creator loved him best of all his brothers, even more than Mikhail. Luther was proud. When humanity was created, he was unwilling accept its place in The Creator's favour. And when The Creator commanded all of Paradise to love his new children more than himself, Luther refused. Luther pleaded: "Father, I can't. These humans are flawed. Murderous!" After persistent disobedience, Luther and his Allies Rebelled and were cast out of Paradise. Due to his actions in attempting at destroying all of Humanity in the Universe, he was sealed away by Orphan in Sorrow at his friend's betrayal, shortly after helping to build the Morphing Grid and Dark Nexus. His goal was to be free from his Cage, and to eradicate humanity, allowing him to restore Earth and other worlds to their original untainted glory. It is suggested that he would also destroy Daimons, his own creations, because he considers them less worthy even than humans therefore useful only as a means to an end. Luther claims that he never lies, because he does not have to, however this is deceptive as he is very cunning and sly. He promises many of his Humanoid Allies that he will be honest with them. He also says that he sympathizes with his Allies, many of whom are victims like himself. Luther shows concern for his fellow Celestials, though it is the Higher Ranked ones like him that he loves most. He captures a lesser Celestial for information and admires the lesser Celestial's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of his friends. He invites the Celestial to join him, and when the Celestial refuses, Luther respects his decision. Luther is remorseful when forced to attempt to kill one of his brothers, and disappointed when Mikhail berates him but despite this Luther is outraged by an attack on his twin brother and obliterates the Celestial responsible. Orphan criticizes Luther, describing his actions as similar to: "one big temper tantrum". Zodiark makes a similar observation. Nonetheless, Luther sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right. He refuses to accept any blame for his actions, and suggests that The Creator intentionally made Luther a devil. Luther was claimed by Zodiark to be a powerful asset not only because Luther was a Celestial, but because Luther had natural talent as a Leader and had been brought up a warrior's life like all Celestials making him a powerful asset to Zodiark's plans to take control of the Universe. Zodiark notes that Luther is Prideful and Arrogant, he has a self-righteous ideals that are shadowed by the acts he is willing to commit, Zodiark sees himself as a Pride in Pride, a Darkness within a Darkness which in return is respected by Luther. Physical Appearance Biography Abilities, Powers and Abilities Equipment Wrist Claw/Blade of Darkness Divine Celestial Blade Powers Angel Force For most of the time after his revival through the use of the Dark Knight and Connor Song (whom unknowingly is the memory sealed Samael in a new body), Luther is revealed to be too weak to openly enter conflict until he is capable of regrowing his three remaining wings (starting with one) to return to full power and position with all four. Once regaining all his powers however he became the most feared enemy that any Ranger has ever come up against and almost unbeatable, it took the Rangers working alongside Thrax to defeat him, later his powers are forced to "Junction" to Thrax whom unfortunately due to his inexperience with the powers and falls to insanity before losing them to Luther again after Thrax's destruction at the hands of the Rangers sacrificing their powers. For Part One of Galactic Pirates For the first half of Galactic Pirates, Luther has had his powers greatly by Zodiark wielding the Grace of Orphan, therefore due to the risk to his life he is enslaved to Zodiark through his powers. For Part Two of Galactic Pirates Upon Orphan's return and binding Luther to a Blood Pact with his Focus being to once again obey his superior (aka Orphan), Orphan released Luther of his Grace and allowed the Dark Lord King to once again breathe at full power, Orphan would then enhance the Dark Lord's power so that he would complete all the missions given to him with ease. Abilities Angel Force *'Immortality' - Luther, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time or diseases nor does he need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. But could still die through a number of ways like possibly being stabbed by an Divine Celestial Blade, or by Mikhail as he is believed to have enough power to kill him. *'Angelic Possession' - As a Celestial, Luther can possess a human to physically interact on Earth. **'Permanent Possession' - Luther can eventually permanently possess any Vessel capable of containing him, transforming it to his own image. *'Invulnerability' - Luther, like all Divine Celestials, is resistant to most forms of harm, which the only known thing that could kill him is an Divine Celestial's Blade. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Luther possesses amazing knowledge of the universe. *'Superhuman strength' - As an Divine Celestial, Luther has amazing physical strength. Luther's supernatural strength is superior to humans, Daimons, Celestials, even Pagan Gods. The only beings that can overpower Luther is God (also known as The Creator), the Sons of God, and his non-identical twin brother Mikhail. *'Healing Factor' - If Luther's body or vessel receives any damage the wound(s) instantly heal. *'Shapeshifting' - Like many of his brothers, Luther can change his shape into any person he wants. *'Teleportation' - Like all Celestials, Luther has the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere as long as the area is not protected by Enochian sigils or the oldest Divine Celestials. *'Telekinesis' - Luther possesses a refined skill with telekinesis, as he was able to kill several of The Creator's Half-Siblings with simple gestures with his hand *'Telepathy' - Luther has been shown to communicate with others with his mind. Even without being in human form, Luther has been capable of talking to potential hosts with a great degree. **'Dreamwalking' - Luther, like all Celestials, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. **'Humanity Switch' - Luther like all Celestial Beings, and like many other Supernatural Creatures, can turn off his own humanity and become a cruel and emotionless monster. *'Cryokinesis' - Luther can freeze any object with his breath *'Supernatural perception' - Luther can Perceive the form of spirits invisible to the human eye. Luther was able to see Samael in the human guise of Connor Song and sense that Zodiark is Orphan's True Vessel, which he greatly feared. *'Weather Manipulation' - When Luther was released he altered the weather by creating severe winds *'Molecular Combustion' - Luther is capable of speeding up a person's molecules to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers *'Reality Warping' - Although never displayed, Luther reminds lesser Celestials that he taught others to use this power. For Part One of Galactic Pirates For Part Two of Galactic Pirates Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates